The Impossible Crossover Part 2: London Town
by HeartCurl23
Summary: All Twilight was trying to do was simply expand her ability with the old fashioned teleportation spell to gain the ability to teleport at great distances. Things go horribly wrong and she, along with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Mareuscript, Angel, and Appletech are trapped in a world hopping loop.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let me say something. This story is the absolute most difficult story I've ever attempted writing! If you're going to leave a critical review, please make it a _constructively_ critical review! There will be several parts to this story that will be categorized as a crossover between the world the characters are leaving, and the world they are going into. Another thing, there are a TON of ocs in this full story, all of which are really just ocs belonging to myself and two of my friends. Every oc already has their information filled in. I'll leave links to each of the parts as the story goes.**

**This is currently not the first part. The first part is here: s/10668287/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-1-Epic-Fail**

**Don't forget to sit back, relax, and just enjoy the story~ :D**


	2. London Town

The twelve of them looked around the alleyway they found themselves in. They looked themselves over and noticed their change in attire.

Twilight's gown was still deep lavender, but was long sleeved and reached her ankles with little white stars scattered over the fabric. Her long purple hair was in an up-do much like it was when she was crystallized. Her cutie mark was spread over her breasts across her shoulders.

Rainbow Dash had a similar gown but the skirt was layered with the rainbow colors and the sleeves were looser. Her vibrant rainbow hair was let loose around her shoulders. Her cutie mark in the same place as Twilight's.

Applejack was wearing a long, deep green dress that complimented her athletic figure with an American western style to it. Her long sleeves were tight, cutting off at her wrists to drape over her hands, and the collar folded loosely down. Her golden blond hair was loosely braided over her shoulder while exiting her hat from her head. Her cutie mark was stitched largely to cover her breasts.

Mareuscript was dressed in a more flowing red gown than her mother's, but the white trim made it look more like a summer Santa Clause dress. Her cutie mark was again, stitched over her breast across her shoulders, and a design of what looked like pencil lines swirled the dress. Her hair remained in it's pony tail.

AD was also wearing a gown, but fairly different than her mother, aunt, and friends. This gown faded from black at the bottom hymn to white at the top across the shoulders with purple instead of grey in the middle. The halo of her cutie mark stretched across her chest while the devil horns at each side pointed her shoulders, giving her a cartoon villain look. Her hair, like her mother's, hung around her shoulders loosely.

Appletech's dress was a light green, and looked pretty basic. Though it was lighter like the other teens from her world, there wasn't anything especially memorable about it. The only difference between her dress and any other dress was the cutie mark on her chest. Her dirty blond hair was braided down her back.

Justine's gown was more plain tomato red while it reached her ankles and had long, lose sleeves. Her own dark brown hair was curled more and was half in a french braid with a thin white ribbon as the rest curled lose and free.

Ang was also in a long royal blue gown with long sleeves. Her curled brown hair was braided over her right shoulder held together with a black band.

Rachel's dress was light blue with a design of scattered cherry-blossoms across the bottom hymn. Her light brown hair was restricted in a high, loose bun.

Lovino, Alfred, and Kiku where dressed in simple, basic suits, much like they were already wearing, but slightly different in length, and texture. They also had top hats and red and blue ties around their necks.

"Now what?" Mareuscript asked, looking around.

"Where'd Artie go?" Alfred asked, searching for his brother frantically.

"I think he might've ditched us." Appletech sighed. "He wasn't in the circle to begin with."

Kiku turned to his sister with furrowed brows. "Rachel! I'm very upset with you!" he shouted.

The younger sister raised a brow in confusion. "...You don't look that upset."

"I am sheathing in pure rage! How can you not notice?!" he yelled. "I told you to get out of that circle, now look where we are!"

Rachel looked around again. "...Where are we?"

"We're over at Iggy's place." Alfred answered. "I sorta recognize it, but it's a little different from how it was two seconds ago..."

"Shitty stench, itchy cloths, we're back in time, you bastard!"

Twilight thought for a moment. "Question is...in what time?"

"Does it really matter?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's not like we're going to stay here long anyway."

"Actually, Rainbow," Applejack sighed. "Knowing what time we're in could help us know what to expect if we do have to stay here a while. It seems like Cowlick knows this place well, he might know what to expect if he knows the date."

While Applejack and Rainbow Dash fought over that, Appletech and AD tried to get between them and stop their fighting, Ang tried to calm Kiku down, which wasn't hard once she started reasoning with him, Lovino yelled at Justine about staying in his line of sight, and Twilight, Mareuscript, and Alfred talked about what time period they could be in. Rachel was drawn away from the group by a mysterious figure in the shadows. Being Kiku's sister, she knew that a stranger in the shadows meant no good. Still, this shadow sparked her interest.

She followed the shadow, looking back every once in a while to make sure she didn't lose the group before continuing forward. When the shadow finally stopped and acknowledged her, she found herself in a dark ally way. "...Hello?" she called to the shadow man. "Can you possibly help us? we're a little lost."

The unknown man approached her slowly, the sound of his feet loud as thunder on the cobblestone. When the man was close enough to her, he quickly snatched her arm and jerked her to him, pulling a silver knife from his pocket.

Before Rachel could make a sound, the man stopped dead in his tracks, holding her in front of him. The teen looked up to see a man with a dark grey over coat and black hair, standing behind a boy with dark hair and a top hat and matching dark cape. A teenage girl in a black sweater, red blouse, and black pants stood by the man in black.

"Sebastian." the boy commanded. "Don't let him escape this time."

The man smiled, removing his white glove and over coat. "Yes, my Lord."

"Justine." the boy commanded as Sebastian leapt in the air to start his chase. "Get that girl and get her to her home, then return here to await orders."

The teen nodded a bow as she too removed her black glove and sweater. "Yes, my Lord."

As the shadow man disappeared, Sebastian chased after it as Justine ran up to catch the victimized girl. "Where do you live, my Lady?" the new teen asked.

Rachel looked around the corner to where she came from. Sure enough, the group was nowhere in sight. "Kiku!" she called before turning to the teen by her side. "I need to find my Ototo."

"My orders were to get you home."

The teen in blue shook her head. "You don't understand! I don't even live in this time period!"

This new knowledge caught Justine's attention as she glanced back at her master. "Do you change my orders?"

The boy simply shook his head. "Only now, you have the added order to assist her in finding her family."

The servant girl huffed as she nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

The two walked all the way down the street for what felt like hours before Rachel was snatched and jerked to the side walk. "Rachel-chan! How many times must I tell you to stay close?!"

The teen relaxed when she saw the dilated dull brown eyes of her brother; so much so that she laughed. "This just isn't your day Kiku-nii, you're never this clingy."

Justine looked around to see the rest of the group rushing up the stone street before turning to Rachel. "I see we've found your family, now, if you will excuse me-"

"Wait!" the teen stopped her, ripping herself from her brother. "Can you really help us get home?"

The teen in red felt pity as she saw the group of misfits catching up to the Japanese man. With a sigh, she nodded. "I'll see what I can do once I can speak with my father and master." With that, she lead the group of twelve back up the streets to her master, arriving to the boy's side just in time to see Sebastian land on the stone from the roof top with a smile on his face and the cloak the shadow man wore when Rachel was attacked in his hand.

Seeing this, the red teen pouted. "Aw man! I always miss all the fun!"

Sebastian chuckled at his daughter's whine. "Don't worry, you're 'fun' will come soon enough. For now, just know that you saved a girl from the fate of being the sixth victim."

"...Yeah, but you had all the fun with chasing that guy down." Before she could continue her whine, Justine gestured to the group behind her. "These are that girl's friends. They claim to be from another world, so I thought, maybe we can help them, right daddy?" she asked.

Sebastian didn't seem on board with the idea of help strangers without the master's order. "Hold on, Justine."

"You're name's Justine?" the Vargas daughter asked as the two Angels looked at each other and slumped at the de ja vu.

Lovino smacked his head. "Oh great!" he grumbled. "Fantastico! Now Burger Bastard is going to-"

"So, Justine," Alfred cut him off. "Now that there's another Justine, you need a nickname to keep you straight from her."

"Wait a moment!" Sebastian shouted, raising his voice in annoyance. "Who ever said that she would join your group?!"

Alfred ignored him, gesturing to the other Justine across the ally. "How about...Tine!"

"My mom calls me Tine!" the teen in pants stated. "I can go by that while she keeps her regular name. I don't really care."

To this, the man in black chuckled anxiously. "Justine, what makes you think that you'll be going with them?" he asked. "You belong here!"

"I want to help!" she answered before turning to the boy. "May I, young master?"

The boy groaned and clutched his head. "It's obvious your father doesn't like that, and I must respect his authority as a father." he stated. "However, you are right. We'll give them lodgings until they can get to their own homes. Your previous orders have not changed. They are your responsibility until the moment they set foot in their houses." he then turned to the man. "Sebastian, stay here while Justine...or...Tine...shows our new guests the way to the manner. We still have business in the city."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian bowed as Tine smiled and nodded.


	3. Split Up

The female butler began to walk down the street, giving the group a little, "Please follow me."

Tine led them down the streets of London to the country side. Much to the Alfred's and Lovino's complaints, they were walking the whole way. "I apologize for the lack of carriage." she stated. "My father and master still need that, they are expected to bring home a large amount of packaging. Besides, I still can't drive."

"So, who exactly is your master?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash stated. "And what is your dad? Some sort of slave?"

Tine didn't take her green eyes off the path ahead of them as she answered their questions. "My master is Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. My father and I are his life long servants, butlers...I'm still in training though."

"Are there other servants?" Rachel asked.

"Of course there are!" Lovino snapped. "Hundreds, I bet."

Tine shook her head. "Actually, Mr. Vargas, aside from my father and I, there are only four other servants to the Phantomhives; five if you count our steward, Tanaka. He doesn't do much, so not a lot of people count him as a 'servant' per-say."

"What's a steward?" Alfred asked.

"A steward is sort of like a house maid." Tine answered. "They do little chores, like make the bed, do the dishes, things like that. Tanaka, on the other hand, doesn't even do that. He's just there if we need an extra hand."

"What do the other servants do?" Appletech asked.

The female butler tapped her chin in thought before she smiled. "Well...Bardroy is the cook, though my dad has to re-cook everything he tries to make with his sticks of dynamite and flamethrower," the guests froze for a moment upon hearing the weapons before rushing back up to Tine, who didn't stop walking. "his younger sister, Rachel, helps the maid, Meyrin, because that woman is blind as a bat and clumsy as heck, but it's fun to see my dad mess with her head; he always has to be with her to catch whatever she's dropping, though, and tell her what she's doing wrong, or redo whatever she messed up all together, that is, if Rachel doesn't fix it first." She paused for more thought. "Then there's Finnian, the gardener. He doesn't always realize his strength, and he destroys the yard because of it, causing my dad to have to fix everything, but he's always fun to be around."

"So, to sum it all up," Lovino stated. "Your padre does everything?"

Tine hummed in thought before she smiled. "Yeah, pretty much, but I still do what I can, which actually reminds me." She looked up at the Honda girl. "You're name is Rachel, right?"

"...Yes." the teen answered hesitantly, not knowing why the female butler was asking that.

Still, the red girl smiled. "Either you need a nickname, or my friend does." she answered with a smirk. "Other wise, we'd all get you mixed up, and Rachel...the Rachel I know...hates being called somewhere unintentionally." After some thought and a sigh, she continued walking with a shrug. "I'll just talk to her, see if I can convince her to go for a nickname."

Not long after they continued walking, the group heard something screaming, "LOOK OUT!" and something crashed on the dirt road. The group looked down and Tine sighed, walking up to the object...that started groaning. White wings lay limp and spread across the road, hiding the half buried, face down, curled up owner of the wings.

The butler sighed and pulled up a limp arm, effectively pulling the form up. "Angel, what are you doing?" she giggled. "Shouldn't you be helping your dad with...whatever he does all day?"

The new comer shook her dusty head much like a dog would (weather it was in 'no' or to get the dirt out of her curled brown hair, it was difficult to tell, but it still accomplished both). "That's why my mom's there," she answered. "To fill in for me while I practice controlling these things."

Tine was confused at this. "I thought your mom moved in with you and your dad so she can teach you more about your angelic side."

To that, Angel shrugged. "She's doing that too." she sighed as looked over at the group behind her friend. "Who are they?"

After introductions, and explanations on the nicknames, Angel smiled. "Maybe even I can help!" she exclaimed. "I can take on half the guests, make the work load lighter on you and your dad. I know how stressful things have gotten since the whole Jack the Ripper thing."

"Actually, we caught him earlier today." she smiled. "So, no need to worry."

"...Still." Angel pressed. "It'll take a while for things to cool off, I know your family, and they stay stressed for, like, ever after shit hits the fan." she stated before humming in thought. "It'll have to be only the bravest though, my dad does have a way of scarring weak stomached guests...with his...spider obsession..."

"I'll go." Lovino volunteered, making his daughter laughed out loud.

"Papa, you don't have a stomach at all!" she laughed. "You'll run out in ten seconds flat, like you did when those cute baby turtles-!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MANTION THAT AGAIN!"

After a second, the Italian girl turned to the new butleress. "I guess you can count my papa and I out. We'll stay with Tine."

Alfred smiled. "Well, I'll go! What do you say, Ang?"

"Sounds like fun, bro!" the little sister exclaimed as they walked over to Angel.

Kiku groaned out a sigh. "...I should stay with Alfred-san." he huffed out, turning to his little sister. "You should stay with me."

"But Kiku-nii-"

"Last time you left my sight, you were almost killed!" Kiku snapped, causing Lovino, Alfred, Justine, Ang, and Rachel to all flinch before the younger sister nodded. Kiku never snapped like that, much less to her. He must've been really worried.

"I can be brave!" Mareuscript shouted.

"So can I!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"I can't!" AD and Twilight exclaimed.

"Besides," Applejack sighed. "Alfred, Ang, Kiku, Rachel, Mare, and Rainbow, looks like y'all are all full." she stated. "Tech and I can stay with Tine."

To this, the former unicorn smiled and hugged Rainbow Dash tight. "Awesome!" she exclaimed. "We finally get to bond on something!"

The two butlers went their separate ways with their group. Angel turned to the group she got and just gazed at Alfred in slight wonder, gaining his attention. "...What?" he asked.

She was hesitant to answer, but still did. "...You just look an awful lot like-" Suddenly, there was the sound of a lawn mower and Angel smiled and pointed to the sound. "Him."

Alfred was still very confused as a young man appearing to be in his late teens, early twenties fell from a tree and stood up, leaning on his lawn mower, now starting to die down. "Hey, babe." he chuckled, smiling to Angel. "You doing anything?"

"I'm just going to show my new guests to the manner, then I'll dump them on my dad or something." she answered with a growing blush.

To this, he smiled. "I'll be more than happy to help." he stated, hugging Angel close, making her blush even more intensely.

"Ronald!" she called, weakly pushing away from him and laughing. "I have guests here!"

Ronald's attention was instantly brought to Alfred as he approached him and they started mirroring each other with odd hand motions and weird faces. "Who is this guy?" they both asked in unison.

The butler smiled. "Ronald, this is Alfred, Alfred, Ronald."

Ronald then started to leave, not taking his yellow-green eyes off Alfred, the American giving him the same curious stare. "...I just remembered...William will kill me if I don't find the next person on the list, some Arthur Randell or whatever. I'll see you later Angel." and with that, he took his lawn mower and lept in the trees, starting the mower as he left.

"...That was...awkward." Ang stated.

"I'll say." Mareuscript agreed.

"What did he mean when he said 'list'?" Kiku asked.

Angel turned to the group and smiled. "Ronald is a Grim Reaper." she answered. "He was talking about his To Die list."

This caused all of them to go wide eyed as Angel looked down at her watch. "It's getting late." she stated. "My parents will kill me if I stay out past 6:23!"

She then spread her white wings and made five copies of herself with the same white wings spread in the air. Each Angel copy grabbed a guest and started to fly off. Rainbow Dash was the only one who struggled, much to Mareuscript's confusion. "What's wrong Aunt Rainbow Dash?" she asked. "I thought you liked flying."

"Not when I have no control!" she shouted. "Also, did you not see her when she landed back there? Just like AD on a regular basis."

The demon holding Rainbow Dash over heard her and started to slip her hands a little, causing the former pegasus to yelp and tense in fear and shock before she re-stiffened her grip. "I'm sorry." the clone apologized. "I'm such a butter fingers."

They made it to the manner at 6:22 on the dot, where two figures were waiting for her return. When she landed (much smoother than before) and restricted her clones and wings, the woman in white and purple rushed up to her and held her tightly. "That was beautiful!" she fawned. "I trust you got a lot of practice in today?"

"Yes mom." Angel sighed as the white haired woman kissed her cheek.

The man in black, however, just gazed at her with his golden stare. "...Angel," he called. "Who did you bring? You know the master doesn't like surprise guests."

"While I was practicing, I found them with Justine, so I thought I could help her out." she answered.

"Claude, it's fine." the woman soothed. "She was just helping a friend. How does that surprise you?"

"Because, Angela," Claude sighed. "It means more food to cook, more beds to make, and the master has not approved of this."

Angela rolled her purple eyes and smiled at the group. "Welcome to the Trancy Manner." she welcomed. "Please follow me to your rooms."

"...But, Angela!" Claude's voice cracked to a whine, making the teen smile.

"Sorry dad," Angel chuckled as Angela left with the group of six. "You're out voted."

**Here's the link to the next part: s/10668323/1/The-Impossible-Crossover-Part-3-Next-In-Line**


End file.
